


Fresh Pict

by Violsva



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Britain, Clint Showing Off, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: The visiting archer catches Bucky's eye.





	Fresh Pict

**Author's Note:**

> For [Mandatory Fun Day](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/) for [this](https://when-it-rains-it-snows.tumblr.com/post/185552282973/thepresidentisnude-m-e-d-i-e-v-a-l-d-r-e-a-m-s) image prompt:  


The Bartonii were known for their excellent horse breeding, but it wasn't the horse Bucky was staring at.

"The Romans have a story," Steve started. Bucky spat on the ground.

"Romans," he growled. Steve's Ethiopian friend was tolerable, but Sam had _left_ the Roman army. And really, tolerable was about the limit of it.

"A story of men with the bodies of horses," Steve continued undaunted. "Sam says most of them are violent beasts, but a few are wise, fine archers and healers."

"Wise he ain't," Bucky said, then winced that he'd let that much show.

"Ask him to stay longer," Steve said, obviously not talking about Sam. "He probably would, for you."

"_He_ ain't a Roman deserter," Bucky said. "He's got a home to go to."

"Maybe he'd prefer to stay here." Steve shrugged. "Could be a useful guy to have around."

Clint turned, knees gently nudging Madoc toward them, and Bucky tried to pull his gaze away from Clint's shoulders. But Clint wasn't looking at him, not yet; he drew his bow again and loosed at the tree between them, and Bucky let himself stare at the play of his muscles under woad-streaked skin. He wasn't following the path of the arrow, and so he was surprised when the apple it had pierced flew neatly into his lap.

He looked up. Clint was riding toward them, close enough now for Bucky to see the hopeful smile on his face.

"You think he might?" he asked, absently picking up the apple by the arrow through it. Steve sighed and nudged him as he stood.

"'Course he will. I'll see you two whenever you get back."


End file.
